fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monstrous
Summary Monstrous is a recurring villain in the Defenders of the Multiverse series created by Charisonic. Background After defeating Robot Distructinator, the two brothers of legend were just flying around earth like usual, when an alien army attacked a nearby city. Their nemesis, Dr. Ortegon gained the alliance of a galactic warlord and prepared to conquer earth, but the brothers just fought without a problem, not even needing to transform. Distructinator's wife, Stellarina decided to join the fight and take on some of the support troops, but as she fought, Ortegon blasted her right in her core, and because of her lower power, she couldn't survive it. Distructinator was filled with rage, sadness and vengeance, changing his appearance entirely, sprouting spikes from his wrists, ankles and neck; his core becoming a blood red, and his aura becoming a swirling red and black mass. He killed Ortegon, but not after torturing the little human for a little bit; Distructination attempted to bring his brother to reason, but he underestimated the new power that was unlocked, and the savageness of his attacks, so he was knocked unconscious quickly. So far just a rage fueled Distructinator, he built a castle out of a large asteroid and slammed it down right in the center of the United States, destroying 75% of the country. After sending minions to begin conquering the galaxy, he was confronted by Distructination once again, in his ultimate form, but his almost animalistic way of fighting was too much for Distructination, it was during this fight, that Distructinator was depowered and sent to the depths of the subconscious, and Monstrous fully took over. After killing Distructination, Monstrous began to rule the galaxy, using planets and stars as energy mines to power him for eternity. 16 years later, his rule extended to over 1,000 galaxies, but Distructinator and Distructination Jr have been training in secret and were there to confront him, along with the Astroidian toxin. The battle was not difficult for Monstrous, but the young ones just wouldn't give up, one fatal slash was all it took to split the timeline into another major pillar. Distructinator Jr went in to slash the serum into Monstrous; in one timeline he succeeded, brought back Distructinator, revived Distructination with a hidden core piece, and they all helped Distructinator travel back to the past to correct his mistakes, erasing a pillar from existence. However, in the other split, the new pillar, Monstrous turned around just in time to catch the blade, and stop the two from completing their plan; he then took control of them, making them his minions for the next century. A century later, the earth is almost exhausted from energy, but he now ruled over half the universe. One final report from his strongest minions, and he now no longer had any use for them; he killed them both without hesitation, draining their cores dry of energy and shattering the dead, gray rocks in his hands. He uncovered a piece of Distructination's core and revived him, but full of his own malicious energy, creating an anti-Distructination. The two each absorbed the energy of 5 different galaxies, then they absorbed the Heart of Astroidia itself, causing Monstrous to gain absolute control of the body and unlock every form it had to offer, including the doomsday form. He sensed Distructinator and Distructination in the prime timeline growing much stronger, so he decided to end them once and for all; he recruited the most evil and most powerful villains in the multiverse from their own timelines, as well as recruiting the perfect evil counterparts of the Defenders of the Multiverse from different timelines and universes, creating the Timeline Ravagers. Monstrous and Ortegon of the prime timeline created an amalgamation from the darkness elemental of the Zombie slayers main timeline, Orius the star Destroyer from the main timeline of the dragon brothers, and Ortegon himself; the amalgamation dubbed himself Nightmare. Nightmare fought with the Defenders in the center of the Multiverse, dying in the process, but afterwards, the ravagers each appeared to fight their defender counterparts. By the end of the fight, the only ones left were the Astroidians, but Monstrous managed to kill both Distructinations just so he could have his final battle with Distructinator. The two of them clashed in their Doomsday forms, shaking the multiverse with every connecting blow, until they each collided with a Universal Nova punch, completely obliterating the multiverse with the shockwave. The second round lasted an entire week, with each blow much stronger than in their previous fight; the battle ended with Distructinator landing a surprise attack with a Universal Obliterator blast right behind him, erasing him from existence. Even though Monstrous prime was erased during the fight for the Multiverse, after it was re-created, there still resided a form deep within the subconscious of Distructinator, the form he sealed away in a future he never wanted to experience again. 7 years after the battle, Monstrous escaped from his binds thanks to a minion he summoned to regain a small amount of his power from the center within Distructinator's core. He journeyed to the core once again, gaining more power along the way, until he made it, utterly annihilating the internal defense Distructinator had set up and gaining control once again. Monstrous began with a destructive rampage across earth, but the defenders stepped in to stop him, the only one who could somewhat match up to him was ultimate Distructination, but even he wasn't fairing too well. Distructinator managed to regain control of his body for a short time to explain a plan how to defeat him, but it would take everyone to do it. Monstrous regained controlled of the body and attacked once more, but the defenders put the plan into effect, neutralizing Monstrous and bringing Distructinator back. When he was fully healed, Distructinator ripped out the darkness within him and it became Monstrous's own body; the two fought for one ultimate prize, control over Distructinator's body and the multiverse. The two were very evenly matched, but it was also due to the fighting style; eventually Distructinator was beaten into the ground and requested energy from his friends, they all gave him what they could, and he went Doomsday; the fight wasn't even a fight anymore, it was a declaration of strength as Distructinator beat him in 3 blows, finally ending the menace with a multi galactic level blast. Personal Statistics Name: Monstrous Age: 130 Height: 'Varies, but prefers to stay 6'6 '''Weight: '''At preferred height, he weighs 567lbs '''Eye/Core Color: '''Blood red '''Hair Color: '''Black when shapeshifted, but N/A otherwise '''Birthplace: '''Distructinator's Subconscious '''Date of Birth: '''June 6th 2006 '''Classification: '''Emotion Incarnate/Astroidian '''Personality: '''Monstrous is essentially pure negativity incarnate, he values nobody except for himself. He fights unpredictably, as his fighting style is completely savage and random, using any means necessary to get the win, making him extremely hard to fight. He is sadistic and cruel, torturing his victims at times before he kills them, just out of pure enjoyment. He doesn't bother powering up slowly, he goes all out from the beginning to not give his opponent a chance. The more power he unleashes, the more savage and insane he becomes; at a small amount of power, he acts almost classy, yet still villanous, but at full power, he is very savage and laughs maniacally a lot, eager to destroy his opponent without a second thought. '''Values: '''Destruction, power and proving he is the strongest being in the multiverse '''Status: '''Desceased '''Affiliation: '''Himself, Timeline Ravagers (temporary) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 3-C | 3-B | 3-B+ | 3-A | High 3-A | Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Powers and Abilities: Energy Projection: 'Is able to use his energy to fire beams, blasts and any offensive energy attack, 'Flight, Super Strength, Shape-Shifting, Regeneration: 'Can regenerate perfectly and nearly instantaneously as long as he has energy to spare and a grain of sand sized piece of his core remains undamaged at least, 'Teleportation: 'Can teleport to anywhere in the multiverse, 'Summoning: 'Can sprout small Astroidian minions from the ground that are solar system level and follow his every command, [[Transformation|'Transformation]]: 'If he has complete control of the body, he can transform into any form from base to doomsday, and even his own monstrous form, [[Existence Erasure|'Existence Erasure]], Time Travel: 'Can open rifts in space-time to travel between universes and to past timelines as well 'Attack Potency: Galaxy level | Multi Galaxy level | Multi Galaxy level+ | Universe level | High Universe level | Universe level+, possibly Low Multiversal Speed: FTL+ | MFTL | MFTL+ | MFTL+| MFTL+ | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Y | Pre-Stellar | Stellar | Solar System | Multi Stellar | Galactic Striking Strength: Solar System | Multi Solar System | Multi Solar System + | Multi Solar System++ | Galactic | Multi Galactic Durability: Galactic | Multi Galactic- | Multi Galactic+ | Multi Galactic++ | Universal | Low Multiversal Stamina: Godly (Was able to fight Distructinator while they were both in their Doomsday forms for an entire week without stopping) Range: Galactic | Multi Galactic- | Multi Galactic+ | Multi Galactic++ | Universal | Low Multiversal Intelligence: Genius: '''He brought together the multiverse's greatest threats, the only ones able to defeat its guardians and they followed him without question. He knows that relying on others to do his work just slows him down and attachments make him weaker, so he decides to mostly work alone. He worked with Ortegon to combine multiple beings together into one universal being. '''Weaknesses: '''Is far too arrogant and sure of his own power to bother training. If he gets too agitated, his fighting style will move from savage and unpredictable, to just flailing to try and get at least one hit in. '''Feats: *Was able to rival the power of an ultimate Astroidian 3 times, while in a much weaker form all because of his savage skill and no-hold back in power. *Has fought Distructinator more times than any other villain, and has never lost to him one on one with no interference. *He managed to rule over half the universe within a century and kill 1/10 of it from the energy mining he did. *Fought to an impass against Doomsday Distructinator for the fate of the multiverse. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Everything Distructinator can do, he can as well. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: